


Caught in the Headlights

by nimbuscloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: For real soft stans, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbuscloud/pseuds/nimbuscloud
Summary: Instances wherein Daniel and Sungwoon are almost caught.





	Caught in the Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> This was wholly written on ipad (wherein I get to swipe my keypad) and proofread by my sleepy self at 12am, so please point me to glaring mistakes.
> 
> I haven't written smut in around 6-7 years and my last piece was most likely a het pairing so this could be cringey at best.
> 
> Just the same, I hope someone enjoys this.

 

 

He passed by Seongwu and Woojin getting instructions from the PD as to their hosting (Seongwu) and recording (Woojin). He snickered as no one took notice of him. He walked the short way towards the first (small) room to hang about.   
  
He knocked on the door quietly and turned the knob before hearing any answer from the occupants. He pushed the barrier gently, peeking to see if the person he was there for was present.   
  
He smiled when he saw their small hyung lying on his designated bed, staring back at him.   
  
"Daniel," the older man said his name, sending unexpected chills down his spine. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Daniel pouted at the question as he breached the threshold, gently pushing the door shut behind him. He took two strides to the side of Sungwoon's bed and waited. The other looked up at him without moving.

“Scoot over, hyung,” Daniel demanded. “I want to play here.”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes but acquiesced, earning him a laugh from the younger members in the room. Daniel dropped to the bed beside the vocalist, lifting his right arm to go around the older one's shoulders as a makeshift pillow. Sungwoon looks at him a while before sitting back comfortably and leaning onto the proffered arm.

“Seongwu hyung and Woojin are going to record in a bit,” Daniel stated, seemingly getting comfortable on Sungwoon's bed. “So what were you guys talking about before?” he later asked, the question was directed more to Daehwi and Jinyoung than the main vocalist beside him.

He was well aware that he instigated the positions they were in, but the sudden proximity had him practically reeling. Daniel felt his heartbeat hastening, worried that his hyung will feel it as well. But he chose to ignore the sensations as the younger members answered his question.

“We were reminiscing the time we dormed like this during PD,” Daehwi supplied from the upper bunk bed.

“We were having war flashbacks, hyung, but we can't deny that we had fun working with each other and visiting different practice rooms together,” continued Jinyoung, features set in a shy smile.

“War flashback,” Sungwoon repeated quietly from Daniel's right. “Very accurately put, Jinyoung,” he added. “Almost everything PD entails war flashbacks though.”

Daniel turned to face the older one who was not looking at anyone of them. His breath hitched. “Come on, hyung,” he quipped, hand rubbing onto the other's shoulder. “It wasn't all bad, right?”

Sungwoon looked at him at that statement. A smirk appeared on the corner of this lips. Daniel had to turn away. “Says the guy who wanted to quit halfway through.”

The center pouted before responding with a whine. “I can't believe you’d bring that up, hyung! Especially in front of the kids.”

The younger ones laughed. “Didn't many of us want to quit, though?” asked Daehwi, frowning. “I did quite early on. Woojin hyung, did too, a bit later.”

“I think only the really strong hyungs never thought about quitting,” the rapper supplied. “Sungwoon hyung didn't. He was one of those who told me to hold on when things were getting too difficult to handle.”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “It was difficult for me too, just as it was for you,” he said, suddenly sitting up. “But, Daniel, didn't you say Seongwu and Woojin are recording?”

Daniel nodded in answer, pulling his _abandoned_ arm to his chest.

“Yes. Well, wouldn't it be best if their camera doesn't catch you here?” Sungwoon queried further. “It'll most likely make it to broadcast.”

“You're right.” Daniel stood from the bed and walked towards one of the trolleys by the vanity table. He rested on the silver bag, legs spread wide to balance himself. “The fun is about to start though, isn't it?”

“Yes, hyung,” Jinyoung responded eagerly. “What are you most looking forward to?”

Daniel laughed at how shy Jinyoung transformed into an excited kid. He was just about to answer when the door to the room slammed open and Seongwu and Woojin barged in, a microphone and video camera, respectively, in their hands.

The shock almost caused Daniel to fall from his precarious seat. His heart was suddenly beating hard and fast against his chest. He could not explain why, but he knew he had to leave the room as fast as he could. So he dashed past the newcomers and locked himself in the other (small) room.

Good thing his Jisung hyung was not in there.

Later that night, when the lights were turned off, Daniel laid on his bed, wide awake. He could hear Jisung's sleeping sounds from the bed across from him and he knew he had to get some shut eye as well.

"I've been meaning to ask,” a low voice suddenly sounded, quietly so as not to wake the eldest member.

“What is it, hyung?” he responded, head turning towards Seongwu’s direction.

“Why did you run from the other room when Woojin and I went in?”

“I don't even know, hyung,” Daniel _un_ answered. “I was just, for lack of a better word, _shookt_.”

  
  


\--

  
  


It became so natural for him to grab at Sungwoon's hand. He could not explain why or how it started. He just realized, one day, that he had been grabbing at the older man's hand and holding it quite frequently.  
  
When realization hit, he checked himself and tried to control the urge to do it again (or do it so often). He did not want to annoy the vocalist. He would then shut himself in his empty dorm room and chastise himself for having such urges.   
  
"Yah, Daniel," Sungwoon called from the door of the younger member's room.   
  
Daniel looked up. "Yes, hyung?" he asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
Sungwoon stepped into the room, closing the door shut behind him. He sat at the foot of Daniel's tiny bed and gazed at the other man with a serious expression upon his face.   
  
He took a deep breath before asking, "is there something wrong?"   
  
Daniel, startled, sat up to face the older one. But a glance straight into Sungwoon's eyes somehow robbed him of courage. He averted his gaze. "Uhmm. Nothing's wrong, hyung. Why would you think that?"   
  
Sungwoon scooted nearer to him, took a hold of both sides of his face, and looked straight into his eyes. Daniel blinked a few times, confused at the excruciating nearness of something so--   
  
_Beautiful_ .   
  
"Don't lie," Sungwoon whispered, face still so near, eyes still trained on Daniel's. "You have been distant. I'm not the only one who's noticed."   
  
Daniel blinked a few times again, tried to distract himself from the sight in front of him and the sudden _thump thump thump thump_ of his heart against his chest.   
  
"I--," he began, but his thoughts trailed off as his eyes caught sight of Sungwoon's lips. He licked his unconsciously.   
  
"You what?" Sungwoon prodded when the rapper took a while to answer.   
  
This time, it was Daniel's turn to take a deep breath. "I just didn't want to be a bother, hyung."   
  
Sungwoon frowned. "A bother?" he asked again. "Why would you be a bother?" he added, hand falling from Daniel's face.   
  
The younger sat rigidly, eyes still averted (also averted from the vocalist's lips). He shrugged, “Just that we’re all equally tired and I don’t want to make you doubly tired for having to accommodate me above everything else we do.”

Sungwoon sighed audibly. “Hey look at me,” he began. He took Daniel's chin between his fingers and gently turned the younger man's head towards him. He trained his eyes on the other’s and stayed like that until he finally looked back at Sungwoon. “Tell me what is really going on,” he continued. “I'm not buying this I-don’t-want-to-be-a-bother bull.”

But Daniel half tuned out what the elder had said, his heart resuming its uncontrollable hammering. He stared at the other’s gentle gaze, and something in his head suddenly clicked. He leaned forward and planted a nervous kiss upon Sungwoon's lips.

His eyes closed on their own accord, his heart afraid to witness the change in expressions on the other's face. The very same organ was still beating fast against his chest cavity, his brain going haywire.

Daniel figured it was a bad idea, kissing a member of his group (kissing Sungwoon), because the initial contact with his impossibly red lips made the younger want more. But he wasn't sure if he was allowed any at all, what more _more_. Just as he was pulling away, however, he felt soft fingers on either side of his face, and felt Sungwoon smile against his mouth. He responded with a moan and a smile of his own.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, smiles merely touching, but it felt like only three seconds. He didn't want to move, followed the other's form when he finally pulled away. The soft swipe of skin on his lips made him open his eyes to the still softer gaze of his Sungwoon hyung’s.

“Tell me,” the vocalist demanded in a whisper. “Tell me, Daniel.”

“I like you, hyung,” he whispered back, heart aflutter, nervousness gone. “I like you, my small and precious hyung.”

  


  
\--

  


  
Sungwoon found Daniel sitting at the foot of the spiral staircase, just as the night (technically, morning) before. He was greeted with a warm smile as he pulled the door of his shared room close. The younger extended his arm towards him, an offer he graciously accepted. Daniel started up the stairs slowly, guiding Sungwoon along, without sharing a word.

Once at the top, Sungwoon could not help the smile that graced his features upon seeing the blanket and pillow laid out on the floor before him. “I see you've come prepared,” he whispered against the lips that began pecking at his own. “Did I make you wait long?” he inquired as he took the hem of Daniel's shirt in his hand.

The rapper shook his head in response after the first of the two clothing pieces he had on was left to flutter to the floor. “I just sat down when you came out,” he supplied. “Did the kids give you a hard time tonight?”

Sungwoon laughed at the question, taking off his own shirt before answering. “Daehwi was so tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open for half a minute but insisted on showering before bed.” He paused as he felt fingers ghosting upon the waistband of his boxers. “Jinyoung pretty much fell asleep before collapsing in bed.”

He let out a moan, one hand automatically covering his mouth to muffle the sounds he was about to make thence. His other hand found the crown of Daniel's head, pulling him closer to his navel, encouraging the pleasurable ministrations of the other's tongue on his erection. Sungwoon's fingers tangled with the younger’s hair, showing him just how much he was enjoying every kiss and every stroke. But Daniel's mouth was gone too soon, making the vocalist whimper from the loss of contact.

“We better lay down, hyung,” Daniel voiced, pulling Sungwoon by the waist towards the makeshift bed he had prepared. “Someone might come out and see us if we remain standing.”

Sungwoon acquiesced, taking wobbly steps after his younger lover. Daniel guided him onto his stomach, the pillow left supporting his navel. He rested his chin on his crossed arms in anticipation. “Don't strain your right hand, okay?”

Daniel hummed in reply, hands busy with the bottle of lubricant he had set beside the blanket. Fingers slick and ready, bottle still in hand, he adjusted his position over the older yet smaller man. He peppered the exposed back with kisses and nips, teeth sinking deep enough to elicit moans and impatient wiggling of plump derriere. He continued down to the vocalist's tailbone, sneaking a lick or two in search of the cavity he had abused not twenty-four hours before.

The corresponding moan spurred him on, both hands working to provide him better access. Sungwoon spread his own legs apart, obscenities upon his tongue  as Daniel's own worked magic on him. But again, the younger’s mouth pulled away all too soon. And the heat was replaced by the cold, cold gel of the lubricant. The smaller man whined. “Fuck, Daniel.”

Soon, a finger made its way inside him, and Sungwoon had to bite down on the blanket to stop himself from shouting. A second finger soon followed, probing, loosening him up. "I don't need much. I'm still good from this morning,” he said quietly, certain that Daniel would've heard him still even while he was biting on a patch of skin on Sungwoon's side.

"Should we take it easy? You might be too sore to move." Daniel asked just as he pulled his fingers out and busying himself with the lubricant again. This time, he poured a good amount on his own erection, fisting it for coverage.

"Does it show with my dancing?" Sungwoon asked, leaning his head on one arm to watch the other. He bit his lower lip in silent expectation. “Come on,” he demanded.

"No. You're perfect,” Daniel breathed. He set the capped bottle aside, hovering over the other's prone form. “You are always, always perfect,” he added as he licked between his small hyung's shoulder blades. He pushed his boxers to his knees, reached for one of Sungwoon's hands which he placed on his erection. “Guide me, hyung,” he murmured, earning him a moan and a shiver from the form underneath him.

They let out a collective sigh once Daniel was seated to the hilt, neither of them knowing who shivered (they both did). “So tight,” Daniel breathed into Sungwoon's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. “Always so perfect.”

"I'm not perfect,” Sungwoon protested, hips already pushing against the other. “Daniel, move.”

Excruciatingly slowly, the dancer pushed his hips even closer, eventually withdrawing, and then rocking back with more force. “This position would be most comfortable for you, right?” he asked, the movement of his nether region never ceasing. “So we don't strain your muscles too much.”

Sungwoon moaned into the blanket after a particularly hard, and slow, thrust. “But I want to see you,” he responded through a sigh. “Let me see you, Daniel.”

The younger relented, pushing up on his knees, separating himself from Sungwoon. They both whined, then laughed as the singer maneuvered himself to lie on his back. “Take the pillow,” he demanded in a whisper.

The pillow was haphazardly thrown to the side, Daniel reclaiming his earlier position. Their mouths found each other in a searing kiss, hips meeting in forceful thrusts, and hands lost in caresses.

A door sounded open from down stairs, causing both to cease all movements. Daniel mouthed a curse, eyes wide in panic.

“Can you tell who it is?” Sungwoon breathed into the other's ear. Daniel craned his head to see. He shook his head as the door to the bathroom (right below where they were) opened and closed.

“I don't think he saw us,” Daniel stated, resuming a slow thrust. The other moaned in protest, but the younger placed a hand on his mouth to quieten him. “We'll be discovered if you make a sound, hyung,” he smiled into Sungwoon's neck before leaving a lick on the dip of his collarbone. “We can't have one of the kids finding us tangled up like this,” he supplied.

The naughty glint in Daniel's eyes did not escape the older member's notice. Before Sungwoon could warn him, however, Daniel was already pushing into his form hard, fast (just the way Sungwoon wanted). The pleasured so intensely yet unable to make a sound, he held onto the younger's sides, fingernails digging into skin. His eyes rolled up and his toes curled as he lifted his thighs on either side of his lover.

“I'm close, hyung.”

Sungwoon nodded to signify that matters stood the same for him. His lover smiled before stealing a kiss on his now uncovered mouth, his free hand, this time taking a hold of the hardness between their bodies.

They heard the flush of the toilet go off. Once again, Daniel's thrusts took on the slow route, letting their impending orgasms simmer just below the surface. “I think it's Minhyun hyung,” the younger stated.

He stroked Sungwoon in time with his thrusts, which turned erratic and unforgiving. Daniel swallowed Sungwoon's scream as the latter’s back arched off the blanket, his fingers digging deeper into the former’s back. Daniel bit on the other's naked shoulder as his own orgasm hit.

They shared another kiss, all tongue and teeth, as their breathing gradually returned to normal.

And Daniel. Well Daniel fell asleep.

At around four in the morning, leader Yoon Jisung stumbled outside the other (small) room, for a glass of water, to find their washer loaded and running. When he went back to bed, he noticed that their center was sleeping with neither a pillow nor a blanket.

  
  


\--

  
  


They were at the last schedule of the day. It was the late night, viewable radio show of their Lee Hongki sunbae. The members were divided into groups for the games and Daniel nearly cheered when Sungwoon was not only a teammate, but was also persuaded to sit right beside him. They also had to share a microphone.

He was sure he could pass off every touch on to the fact that they had to stay close enough for the microphone. But he could feel Sungwoon trying to pull himself away. Daniel put his left arm around his small frame, pulling him closer, gazing at his face with a smile.

More than once he waited for Sungwoon to turn to him with a smile of his own.

More than once, Daniel pulled his lover closer, caressing his shoulder and sides with his large hand.

More than once, he wanted to plant a kiss on the other (forehead, nose, cheek, lips, mostly lips). He contented himself with resting his chin on the other's shoulder, for now.

More than once, he found himself lost in thoughts of how he could show the vocalist just how much he liked him. But those thoughts had to be saved for later - maybe when they board their van.

He just finished responding to Hongki, his left arm resting on the back of Sungwoon's chair, the other hanging on the table before him, when older one gently pulled on his supported hand to rest of on the table. They quietly changed positions, this time, the smaller man put his right arm around Daniel. His fingers ghosted over the center's back.

The younger had to look down to hide the change in his expression. He wondered if Sungwoon was aware that he was touching where his fingernails dug into during intercourse the night before. He needed to know. So he tried catching the older man's gaze, when he did, Sungwoon's lips spread is a shy smile. The singer also deliberately touched such parts on Daniel's back wherein the latter could still feel _pain_.

Daniel should not have thought of those things. No, he definitely should not have, because he felt it directly where it definitely mattered.

But before he knew it, they had changed positions once again. His left arm was so naturally lifted to go around the other's form, for a minute, and over his shoulder the next. It was so natural as well for Sungwoon to grab at his hand, pull it gently and interlace (almost) their fingers, and place his free hand on Daniel's thigh.

Daniel had a big problem, which was intensified by the fact that he knew they have to take photos after the show. He took the time while still seated to calm himself down, he tried to think of things other than how good it felt to  wrap his arms around the form beside him, or how good he smelled, or--

They met up again that evening (or morning, because they arrived home at almost two in the morning). Daniel sat at the foot of the stairs, almost falling asleep, when Sungwoon came out of his room. They wordlessly took the stairs, hand in hand. They wordlessly shed their own clothes, hastily, before crawling onto the blanket.

“I can't believe you found my suffering funny, hyung,” Daniel whined against Sungwoon's exposed chest. His hands traveled down to the singer's _semi-_ erection, squeezing it gently before stroking it to full hardness.

“I'm sorry, babe,” Sungwoon breathed. “But I felt the need to see you flustered.”

The response earned him a growl from the younger man. The next thing he knew, he was on his back on the blanket, Daniel's sinful mouth already working him for orgasm. He bit on his own arm to muffle the moans that were elicited from his lips.

“We should be quick tonight,” the vocalist whispered, eyes shut tight in concentration. “It's late and we need rest.”

Daniel nodded, planting a wet kiss on his lips before busying himself with the lubricant. “Do we need to take things easy?” he asked.

Sungwoon smirked, laying on his side to watch his younger lover. “Well we can always just sleep.”

The dancer looked up from pouring lubricant on his erection. The look of horror on his face nearly causing Sungwoon to howl in mirth. The younger dropped the bottle, the cool gel already spilled on his erection. “Hyung,” he whined.

The smaller man heaved himself onto his knees, the ghost of a smile still present in his features. He crawled towards the other, cooing silently. “Come here, you big baby.”

Sungwoon pushed the much larger man on his back, following his form to straddle Daniel's hips. His fingers make quick work on the younger man's erection. The center had his eyes shut, right arm placed atop his head, the left practically leaving a bruise on the vocalist's thigh.

Lower lip still between his teeth, Sungwoon positioned himself. Knowing fingers guiding the way, he pushed down a little way to feel the intrusion into his body. He let out a sigh, something Daniel didn't miss.

“Hyung, we did not --”

Sungwoon stopped the younger man mid sentence, his tongue welcomed into the latter's mouth. He pushed down further, thighs getting in contact with the form underneath him.

“I'm okay,” he breathed against the other's lips. “I can handle it.”

Daniel kept himself motionless, he needed the friction, but the furrowed brows of his Sungwoon hyung had his body frozen, except for his limbs. His has made quick work towards the other's buttocks, massaging and caressing what he could reach, to distract and comfort.

The vocalist hesitantly rocked his hips, a moan escaping his lips only to be swallowed by his lover. He did it again until his movements became a fluid as his own dancing. By then, Daniel responded with thrusts of his own, one hand still caressing at Sungwoon's entrance, the other guiding his hyung's movements.

“I'll let you know when I'm too sore for this,” Sungwoon started after a few more minutes of pleasurable ministrations. He leaned down to find Daniel's mouth again, fighting for dominance, nipping at lips hard enough to almost draw blood. “You should know by now that I enjoy this immensely and it helps you sleep. There's no reason not to."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Daniel asked later, after recovering from a very intense orgasm.

"Not like the first time." Sungwoon whispered into the younger's chest, locked in a tight embrace. Their limbs were still entangled, a fraction of Daniel's flaccid penis still buried inside the other.

"I don't like hurting you."   
  
"You give me more pleasure than you give me pain. I welcome the pain as much as I welcome you."   
  
Daniel laughed. “That's too cheesy, hyung.” Sungwoon's arms looped around the younger's neck, licking at the hollow of his throat. “Hyung, I know this is weirdly suspicious,” he suddenly began, voice hoarse with sleepiness. “And it's not just because you let me fuck you without a condom,” he continued, Sungwoon pulled enough away to look at the younger one while he spoke. “But I'm very, nearly in love with you. I'm almost there.”

The confession earned him a kiss from the hyung. It was a kiss that sent him reeling, enough to arouse him if he weren't already half asleep.

Sungwoon whispered his reply just as Daniel's conscious was fluttering away. “Me, too, Daniel. I am almost in love with you, as well.”

  
At around quarter to five, Jisung stumbled outside their shared room to start the day. He was surprised to find two members (already bathed) sitting asleep beside each other on the sofa, their washer almost done with a load that looked like Daniel's blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Nielwoon has invaded my waking thoughts. I was working on something when inspiration for this broke and I hadn't been able to work on the other one. But but, hongkira was just epic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for suffering through this!


End file.
